Operation: Z.E.R.O.
"Every hero starts from zero..." -- tagline for Operation: Z.E.R.O. Codename: Kids Next Door The Movie: Operation Z.E.R.O. is the first movie to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. It originally aired on Friday, August 11, 2006 at 7:30 p.m. and aired on Cartoon Network as a made-for-TV movie. Overview The enemies of the Kids Next Door, led by Father, join forces to resurrect the Ultimate Evil, Grandfather, a tyrant who once ruled the world many years ago when most of the villains were themselves kids. When Grandfather uses his reality-warping powers to reconquer the world and transform every human on the planet into his obedient "Senior Citi-Zombies" slaves who are forced to make Tapioca to refuel Grandfather so he can find and destroy the Book of K.N.D. The Kids Next Door are quickly overrun and transformed. It falls upon Numbuh 1 to locate the KND's only hope for salvation, the legendary hero Numbuh 0. In the process, Numbuh 1 learns some startling revelations about the origins of the KND, his arch-enemies Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and even his own family history. Synopsis The movie opens as Numbuh 1 is narrating, we then see massive factories covering the landscape of Britain and child labor widespread. All of this is controlled by an evil old man later known as Grandfather (though referred to as Pappy by his sons). However, one of his sons escapes a factory with his younger brother chasing him. The older brother climbs up a tree, while the younger brother climbs up to him telling him that he can't just run off in the middle of his shift and that "Pappy" will be angry not finding them. But the older brother decides just to let him, stating that they've been slaving away making tapioca for 11,000 days straight, and their father does in sneer at them like he's the evil king of the world (which the little brother emphasizes that he is). The big brother states that he's tired of it and just wishes that they could fight back as he kicks the tree, which opens a door and stumbles on to a strange chamber, which contains 2x4 Technology as well as the Book of KND, a legendary book that contains instructions on how to use 2x4 Technology as well as information recorded by previous KND operatives. discovers the Book of KND.]] One of the sons plans to use these resources to rebel against Grandfather while the other balks and runs away, stating that they have "zero" chance of defeating Pappy, even when their father's booming voice calls them. The son who stays does sunglasses similar to Numbuh 1's, declares that he'll show him "what the number zero can do," and resurrects the Kids Next Door, leading a revolt, destroying the tapioca factories. However, Grandfather finds out about his rebellion and gives him three seconds to go to his room, or else. With his fists swirling with energy, Grandfather counts down malevolently. But once he reaches one, his son shouts his number and fires a beam at his father, zapping him of his power. This leads to the "Seventh Generation of KND" and will forever be known as Numbuh 0, the greatest KND operative of all time. However, so much time has passed, many regard the story as a mere make-believe, and few believe that Numbuh 0 ever existed anymore. leading the rebellion against Grandfather.]] The scene suddenly cuts to the present with Numbuh 1 telling the story, claiming that if he ever found the Book of KND, he would write only five words: "I am Kids Next Door". He is then given an order by Numbuh 86 to deliver something to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, a shrine to Numbuh 0 complete with the Recommissioning Module, a device capable of restoring decommissioned agents' memories. Much to Numbuh 1's frustration, his important delivery turns out to be an ice cream cone for its tour guide, Numbuh 101, who is an ultimate fan of Sector V and regularly breaks into Numbuh 1's room. explaining to Numbuh 83 about the Recommissioning Module.]] As Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 101 leads the new KND members through the museum. Midway into the tour, a coalition of KND villains suddenly and simultaneously attacks both the KND Museum and Kids Next Door Moonbase. Sector V then gets ultra alerts from both the Museum and the Moonbase. Numbuh 1 disregards the latter, believing that Numbuh 86 is sending him on another ice cream delivery, heading back to the museum to save it. However, he is unaware that Numbuh 86 was calling for help, under the orders of Numbuh 362, to defend the Moonbase from Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates. Just as they start fighting the villains off, they suddenly retreat back to the "convention center". Sector V then leaves also, which Numbuh 101 tries to look for a red marker to get their autographs. Unknown to everyone, the Recommissioning Module is missing. Sector V then returns to space, just as the Moonbase is going critical. Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 362 if they still have pretzel making capabilities, which is confirmed, he makes a daring plan. As his team sets the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. to self-destruct on a collision course to Stickybeard's flagship, the Sweet Victory, drawing all pirate ships to defend him, only to divert to the moonbase, where they blow a hole in its wall and gather a ton of pretzels. Numbuh 1 then sends the ship right into the Sweet Victory's cannon, where is spews salt all over the fleet, forcing them to retreat. As the KND repair their Moonbase, Numbuh 1 was scolded by Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum first. Numbuh 1 asserts that the museum is a priority, as it is a monument to Numbuh 0. Numbuh 362 snapped when the attack was a diversion, set by a single supervillain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously. He only got lucky and since he is so hot headed and acts alone, she gives away his promotion to Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. Then, Numbuh 101 calls to say that he failed to get an autograph, before mentioning the stolen Recommissioning Module, which he considers damaged; Numbuh 86 nervously agrees, but Numbuhs 1 and 362 can tells she is hiding something. Numbuh 86 confesses that the Module is repaired, which she used to recommission Sector V after Numbuh 274turnedtraitor. scolding Numbuh 1.]] Numbuh 1 then goes to retrieve the Module from the villains (despite Numbuh 362 and his team's warnings), but falls into a trap. Cree captures Numbuh 1 and, the rest of Sector V is captured by Chad. Father using one of his boogers to activate the Module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Grandfather himself. Grandfather quickly usurps Father's position as leader of the KND villains, by calling Father a failure and telling him to leave stating that he only brought him back because he can't defeat the KND by himself. Grandfather tells the villains that he will turn everyone who has ever been a kid into a Senior Citi-Zombie and make him mountains of tapioca to refuel him. While at first excited, the villains realize they were kids some point in their lives and try to run away, but Grandfather transforms the Toiletnator by holding him with his touch. Toiletnator infects Mr. Boss and Crazy Old Cat Lady, and quickly, Knightbrace is transformed by Mr. Boss while Grandfather transforms all the villains at the Convention Base except for Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274) who manages soon to escape and Cree flies into Grandfather, and becomes a Senior Citi-Zombie. Numbuh 1 gives up, frustrated at himself that he ruined everything leaves himself behind, which leads to Numbuh 5 transformed by Cree. commanding his Senior Citi-zombie slaves.]] Soon, Grandfather with his slave army transform one KND Treehouse and turns it into one giant Tapioca-Factory where the Senior Citi-Zombie slaves making tapioca pudding for him. Grandfather spreads this to every continent globally, turns the world's population of children into slaves, and transforms two thirds of the Kids Next Door treehouses into tapioca factories in only one hour. At the Moonbase, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 he has a devise at Sector V Treehouse that can help build new Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits that protect them from the Senior Citi-Zombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse, meeting up with Tommy Gilligan, who was later turned into a Citi-Zombie by Toiletnator While avoiding a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She tells Numbuh 4 to kiss her in a dark room and manages to transform him through a kiss. As the KND transform one by one, Numbuh 1 is quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active KND member. But with some encouragement from Numbuh 101, Numbuh 1 got up on his feet and decided to track down Numbuh 0, their last chance of hope. ordering Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 to retrieve the device for Numbuh 2 from Sector V's Treehouse.]] Back at Moonbase when it was being attacked by Grandfather's Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 2 tried to contact Numbuh 3 and 4, only to find out they were transformed as well. Numbuh 362 orders Numbuh 2 to fix the Birthday Suits without his device and told Numbuh 86 to guard while she fights off with a Citi-Zombie Numbuh 60, With her Best but is held by two Zombies and is transformed by Numbuh 60 Once Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 are zombified, Numbuh 362 declares the KND destroyed. As the villains cheer, Grandfather roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The villain point out that he defeated the KND, controls all villains and has the tapioca to eat; Grandfather pushes this off, stating that he must destroy the only thing that could oppose him: the Book of KND. When kids read it, they discover the only more powerful than even Grandfather: hope. Grandfather swears that this time, he will destroy the book utterly. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 begins to track down Numbuh 0 in hopes of recommissioning him with KND Tracker, finally tracking Numbuh 0 to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh 0. After entering the Chamber of Coolness, Numbuh 1 believes Numbuh 0 about Grandfather's plans and the status of the entire world. On the move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh 1 to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh 0's brother, making Father Numbuh 1's uncle and Grandfather his actual grandfather. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z the numbuh's (0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5), who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone wrong. back to their normal selves.]] The Module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Meanwhile, Grandfather won't rest until he personally destroys the Book of KND, which contains the only weapon capable of defeating him: hope. Numbuh 1 and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh 0 and Father stays behind to face Grandfather. Grandfather is glad to see his eldest son but looked down on the other, who attempts to asserts that he's more evil than his brother, only to be blasted by Grandfather. Father then gets angry, recreating his black suit but then chickens out again, leaving Numbuh 0 to deal with Grandfather. Grandfather demands that his son behave for once and asks for him to fetch him the Book of KND; Numbuh 0 refuses to budge. Enraged, Grandfather declares that the only mistake he made was giving his own son a choice and engages his son, slowly agifying him. becoming the Delightful Children again forever.]] On the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V,, and maneuver the moon to face Earth. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh One. On Earth, Grandfather acknowledges Numbuh 0's impressive resistance but states that he can't stand against him forever; he stands "zero" of a chance; Numbuh 0 acknowledges this, also stating that his son is Numbuh 1. At that moment, Numbuh 1 manages to defeat the DCFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh 1 switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh 2's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects, partly, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather, just as he found the Book of KND in Numbuh 0's back pocket. Grandfather survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh 0, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal. However, when Numbuh 1 attempts to Recommission Numbuh 0 once again, he comes across a recorded message from Numbuh 0 telling him that he has destroyed the Recommissioning Module and that he would rather not have his memories restored so that he could complete his greatest mission of all: being a good father to his son. He declares Numbuh 1 keeper of the book and advises him to write new stories in it. One month later, the existence of Numbuh 0 is public knowledge and considered fact. The Moonbase has been completely rebuilt and is larger and better than the previous one. It also now contains a massive statue honoring Numbuh 0. Numbuh 1, who now has possession of the Book of KND, writes his entry into the book. The entry consists of only five words: "We are Kids Next Door." The movie ends with Numbuh 1 revealing the entire (presumably) KND around him. Characters *Numbuh 1 - (The Main Protagonist) *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 0 / Monty Uno *Grandfather - (The Main Antagonist) *Father *Senior Citi-zombies *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 101 *Tommy Gilligan *Numbuh 83 / Sonya *Numbuh 84 / Lee *Numbuh 191 *Numbuh 363 *Numbuh 78 *Numbuh 23 *Sector Z - (Numbuh's 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Boss *Toilenator *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Knightbrace *Chester *Elite & Lesser Ice Cream Men *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates *Count Spankulot *Mr. Fizz *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *The Great Puttinski *Cree Lincoln *Chad Dickson *Common Cold *Dodgeball Wizard *Joaquin *Sector V's Hamsters Locations *Kids Next Door Moonbase *Sector V Treehouse *Numbuh 1's House *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff *Villains' Convention Center Dialogue/Quotes *'Numbuh 1': Some kids say that Numbuh 0's victory that day was the dawn of the 7th age of the Kids Next Door. Others say this story is only make-believe; there never was a Numbuh 0 and there is no Book of KND. But I believe the book exists and I know what I will write in those pages if I ever find it. Five words only: I am Kids Next Door. -- *''(Showing KND operatives the KNDNA Tracker)'' *'Numbuh 101': Here we are. Behold, my greatest invention. *'Numbuh 363': (plainly) Ah, that just looks like a calculator. *'Numbuh 101': (shouts) FOOOOOLS!!! This is a KNDNA Tracker. With just a tiny trace element of DNA-an old chewed-up gumwad, sweaty sock or a booger it can track anything! Even the true identity of Numbuh 0!... And, yes, it's also a calculator........ -- *'Numbuh 5': (to Numbuhs 1-4, about Numbuh 101) Numbuh 5 says we split before fanboy finds a crayon. -- *'Numbuh 362': (pacing) Nigel Uno, I have one thing to say to you: (yells) ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?! What makes you think you can ignore a direct order!? *'Numbuh 1': (calmly) I have to save the museum, it contains all mere artifacts of Numbuh 0. *'Numbuh 362': (angrily) It was a diversion, baldy! For the first time ever, some super-villain managed to coordinate all our sworn enemies to attack us simultaneously! As Supreme Commander, it is my job to decide what the villain's true objective is, so we can counter attack as a team! You can't just decide the battle priorities are by yourself! *'Numbuh 1': My team saved the museum AND the Moonbase! Even if it was a diversion, the museum is always a priority! It's a shrine to Numbuh 0. It's an inspiration for kids world-wide! (salutes) An inspiration for me! *'Numbuh 2': (tearing up) Beautiful... *'Numbuh 362': (groaning) Ugh, that's the attitude I'm talking about. In the middle of a battle, we don't need dreamers who only care about made up heroes like Numbuh 0! You're a brave kid, Nigel, but you only saved us by being reckless and lucky. (puts a hand on his shoulder) Luck is like ice cream, it can't last forever. I was going offer you the position of Global Tactical Officer, but I won't take a chance on a boy that flies off the handle before he listens. So, I'm giving the post to Numbuh 86. *'Numbuh 86': (happily bragging to Numbuh 1) YES! In yer face, boy! Ha! -- *'Father': (after the villains say the answers at the same time; shouts) Shut up! You're all wrong. The one evil that is greater than I is, (opens curtain, revealing an old man) Grandfather! *'Grandfather': (weakly) What? Is it time for wee-wees already? *'Mr. Boss': (complaining) The guy who doesn't flush this scarier than this geezer! *'Father': That's because I didn't use the Recommissioning Module on him yet. This man, this hunchified liver-spotted creature with hair growing out of his ears was once the supreme power in the world until he was defeated by a misguided boy and his stupid book. A boy who wiped Grandfather's memories clean and evaporated his powers before of my eyes. But now I, his son, will restore his evil abilities and together, we shall return the world's snotty brats to their rightful place. -- *'Grandfather':(after Father uses the Recommision Module on him) Thank you, son. Thank you for reawakening the pure evil that lay dormant within me of these many years. *'Father': (crying tears jor) My pleasure.... Dad. *'Grandfather': And, now, get out of my sight! *'Father': Um, Excuse me? *'Grandfather': You've only reawaken me is because you can't destroy those irksome Kids Next Door by yourself. *'Father': B-But... *'Grandfather': Bah! Why do I even bother? I always liked his older brother more anyway even when he did destroyed my powers. Kids, what can you do? What are you still here? (shouts) BEAT IT! I've got business with real villains. *'All the Villains:' (cheering) *'Fatther:' (walking away) Dumb old recommissioning module... I had to put my finger up Numbuh One's nose for this poopol. *'Grandfather:' My fellow Villains, Revengefully I make this solemn pelage, This time I will not let a Child get the better of me. Never again shall youngsters interrupt my tranquility with their running around, and their loud music and their (mocking)" Can I have a nickel? I want a nickel." (back to normal voice) NO! For this time Shall transform each and every Snot-nosed Brat on this Planet into ancient ageified Senior Citi-zombies, before I force them to produce bowl after bowl of sweet delicious Tapioca for ME! *'Count Spankulot': Now that’s what I’ve been talking about *'Crazy Old Cat Lady': Except the Tapioca part (Doing the cuckoo sign) that’s kind of weird. *'Grandfather': And to ensure my total tranquility, I shall agefy everyone who has ever been a kid! *'Knightbrace':' '''Genius! Sheer… (comes to realization) Wait a second; I used to be a kid *'Mr. Boss': Me Too! *Chester: We've been doublecrossed '' *''Grandfather: How observant!'' *''Toilenator: Uh may I be excused I've got some kish in the oven...'' *''Numbuh 2; Is...Is he '' *'Chad: ('after he saw Gradnfather transforms the villians in senior Zombies) That..ther getting all wrinklified and stuff Uhh..im outta here! -- *'Numbuh 362': Two thirds of our Treehouse bases have been transformed into tapioca factories in the last hour alone! At this rate... *'Numbuh 4': (interrupting, panicking) We'll lose another forty-two thirds within eleventeen minutes! Leaving only one dollar and seven operatives left in sixty-eight quarters of the world! *'Numbuh 86': (facepalming herself, groaning) Ugh... *'Numbuh 2': Maybe I can recalibrate our Age defending Birthday Suits to counter Grandfather's age-based powers. *'Numbuh 362': What kind of equipment will you need, Numbuh 2? *'Numbuh 2': I got a Age-o-tonic Frequency Mabobulator back at the Treehouse. *'Numbuh 86': (yells) Are you nuts!?! That Treehouse of yours will be a tapioca factory before you even get there! *'Numbuh 3': (holding Numbuh 4's hand) We'll go. I need to pick up my Brave-In-The-Face-Of-Certain-Doom Rainbow Monkey, anyway! *'Numbuh 4': Are you sure you need this do-hicky, Numbuh 2? *'Numbuh 2': It's the only way. *'Numbuh 4': (holding Numbuh 3's hand back) All right, I'm in! *'Numbuh 362': All right, then. Numbuhs 3 and 4 take a shuttle down the surface and retrieve Numbuh 2's 2x4 technology. *'Numbuh 3 & 4': (salutes) *'Numbuh 362': Numbuh 86, order all operatives from the Arctic Training Base to form a perimeter around Sector V. Maybe they can buy us some time. *'Numbuh 3': (sadly) We don't need time. We need a hero. -- *'Numbuh 60:'NUMBUH 60 REPORTING FOR DUTY AHAHAHAHHA (coughs) oops i wet them! *'Numbuh 362:' MAKE IT WORK Fanny you guard Numbuh Two!' ' *'Numbuh 86: '''What about you Sir... *'Numbuh 362: I'm going to throw Numbuh Sixty a retirement party *'''Numbuh 86: '''Hurry Up that device will ya! ' *'Numbuh 2: Hey this wouldn't be easy even if I had the right tools *'Numbuh 86: '''Typical boy always an excuse for everything *'Numbuh 2: 'Your no picnic yourself Numbuh Eighty Six you really need to lighten up try yoga or something...hold it I I-I-I think I I got it well sort of now to get to work on the others. *'Numbuh 86:' '''Well it's about time...for your desturction! Your about to become as old as one of your jokes' ' ' *'Numbuh 2: '''Not bad Numbuh 86 but I would of said talk to the hand or talk loudly because it's an old hand no wait that's no no wait that's not very funny okay okay wait wait how's about... oof aah I'm two young to be old aaaah *'Numbuh 362 (Senior-citi-zombified): '''The Kids Next Door is destroyed the Moonbase is your's Grandfather *(All villians cheering)' *'Grandfather:' SILENCE!! Now is not the time to Celbrate. *'Mr.Fizz:' But you defeted those Braty Kids Next Door. *'Knightbrace: The Wolrd's Villans are under your control. *'''Mr. Boss: And you have all the Tapioca you can Eat. *'Grandfather:' Yes Yes, But now I must insure my rule is permennet, by destoying that infranl Book of KND! Because when kids read it, they discover the one thing more powerful than me. *'Mr.Fizz: '''A really big guy that can puch super hard? *'Mr.Boss: An army of robot gorrlilas that bite? *'Knightbrace: '''Um, Pie? *'Grandfather: 'No you Fools! Hope. When my son discoverd that book, he became filled with the kind of hope that snot nosed kids are stupid enogh to belive in. Thats why this time I shall personally destory evrey trace of the Book of KND! And anyone who stands in my way! *'Father: (sarcastically to Monty when he and Numbuh 1 arrives at his house) Oh, happy day, it's you! Well, come on in, I guess. *'Numbuh 1': (as they walk in) Are you crazy, Dad?! I know you've been away and all, but that's our worst enemy. *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': (placing a hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder and winking) Try listening to what's going on, Numbuh 1. You might just learn something. *'Father': (entering the living room) Excuse the mess, like I give a do-do anymore! *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': Why don't you take off that ridiculous outfit? *'Father': (referring to his pink and yellow robe) What? This? It matches my eyes. *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': Not that, this! (rips off Father's shadow suit as Numbuh 1's jaw drops in shocked) Say "uncle", son. *'Numbuh 1': But we haven't lost yet. *'Benedict Uno': And you're supposed to be the smart one. I'm your dad's brother, Benedict. Your uncle! *'Numbuh 1': (completely shocked, stuttering his words) M-M-M-M-My uncle?! *'Benedict Uno': (mocking) Meh, meh, meh! Yeah! You know, the one who wouldn't join him after he found the Book of KND. Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda. *'Numbuh 1': (shocked) But if you're my uncle, that makes Grandfather my grandfather! *'Benedict Uno': What are you? The president of the Obvious club or something? *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': That's enough! All right, Ben, you know what it's like when Pappy controls the world. This is a second chance, your chance to do the right thing. Now, I've got a plan, but I need the help of you and your so-called children. *'Delightful Children From The Lane': (sneaking up on him with a ray gun) How about a helping of this!?! (fires at Monty Uno/Numbuh 0, but Numbuh 1 knocks him out of the way. DCFDTL laughs as they are about to fire again, but Benedict Uno takes the ray gun away from them) *'Benedict Uno': NO! We HAVE to help them! *'DCFDTL': (points to Numbuh 1) But, Father, that's our arch-enemy, Nigel Uno... *'Benedict Uno': (angrily) Silence! It's my fault for reawakening Grandfather. Fine, he's evil, which I admire, but he's also a jerk! I thought he'd at least share control of the world with me, but no-O-O-o! If he succeeds I'll be nothing! Which means you'll (referring to the DCFDTL) be nothing. Now I think you like being feared by your peers...RIGHT? *'DCFDTL': (dejectedly) Yes, Father. *'Benedict Uno': Good, then we help Uncle Monty. *'DCFDTL': (dejectedly) Yes, Father. (Takes the ray gun back and pushes Benedict out of the way) Right after we blast these KNDoofuses! (sees Monty Uno/Numbuh 0 with the Recommissioning Module) Huuh? *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': (uses the Recommissioning Module on them) Blast this! *''(DCFDTL gets blasted, rises into the air, and a puff of smoke appears as the DCFDTL reveals to be the missing members of Sector Z)'' *'Numbuh 0.3/Ashley': (walking forward) The members of Sector Z, thank you...(bows) *'Numbuh 1': (surprised, freaking out) The missing members of Sector Z! The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are the missing Kids Next Door members of Sector Z! (pulls on Monty Uno/Numbuh 0's pants, still freaking out) Dad! The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are the missing Kids Next Door members of Sector Z! *'Benedict Uno': (sneering) How did you know? *'Monty Uno': Come on, Ben, five kids with that kind of tactical genius and strategy? It had to be ex-Kids Next Door operatives that you delightfulized until something went terribly wrong. *'Benedict Uno': (maniacally) You mean something went terribly RIGHT! My first Delightfulization Chamber blew a fuse, increasing its power into eleventy-billionfold! I lost the machine, but (gestures to Sector Z) gained five perfect delightful children! *'Numbuh 0.4/Lenny': But we thought the effects were permanent! *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': (sadly) They are. I have no idea how long this transformation will last, you can revert back at any time. I'm sorry... *'Numbuh 0.1/Bruce': So, let's use the time we have! I want to do something good before I have to wear those dorky outfits again! *'Numbuh 0.2/David': What's the plan? *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': Grandfather's coming here. *'Numbuh 1': How do you know? *'Montu Uno/Numbuh 0': He wants the Book of KND. *'Numbuh 0.1/Bruce': So, hide it again! That worked last time! *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': That's because he didn't know it existed. But now he won't quit until he's sure he eliminated the book. *'Numbuh 1': But there's no way on Earth we can stop him. *'Monty Uno/Numbuh 0': You're right, not on Earth. -- *'Grandfather:' At last my victory is COMPLETE *(Senior Citi-Zombies cheering) *'Grandfather:' with the destruction of the book i will rule the world unchallenged and nothing will stop me ever again not EVEN!......... A Giant McFlaming Moonbase? *'Numbuh 362': (to Numbuh 1 after he defeated Grandfather and saved the KND) You were right. (Numbuh 1 looks at her from the destroyed Moonbase she's standing on) If you'd listened to me, we'd all be making tapioca right now. You believed in Numbuh 0 and saved not only the Kids Next Door, but the world. (jumps off the ship off the destroyed Moonbase and lands next to Numbuh 1, excitedly) Not to mention, you found out that Numbuh 0 was totally your dad! *'Numbuh 1': (happily) I know, right!?! (turns sad) But you know what? It was you that was right. I put myself before the team. (looks after his team as they catch up with other KND operatives) But, I couldn't save the world without them. *'Numbuh 362': (grinning, her arms crossed) I can make it up to you by giving you Numbuh 86's promotion. *'Numbuh 1': (smiles) Ah, let her keep it. I'd rather be with my friends in Sector V, anyway. *'Numbuh 362': (smiles and nods) I understand. *'Numbuh 1': Now if you excuse me, there's one last teammate I got to find. *''(One month later after the events with Grandfather. A new Moonbase is shown on the Moon with a statue of Numbuh 0 as Numbuh 1 narrates)'' *'Numbuh 1': There's a story that some kids tell of not so long ago. When the world was almost ruled by an evil adult. A story about a boy, his dad, a book, and a tree. It's the true story about how I found the Book of KND, and what I wrote in it. Five words only: We are Kids Next Door. (Screen zooms out to revealed the entire KND around him) Trivia *Running Time: 85 minutes and 42 seconds (90 minutes with commercials). *The end credits in the film shows the caricatures of the cast and crew of Operation: Z.E.R.O. in cartoon form in style of KND pictures. *Premiere: Friday, August 11, 2006 *Information in Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. is needed to understand Operation: Z.E.R.O.. *While Sector V are firing themselves and the Moonbase down to Earth, Numbuh 2 screamed, "HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!". He screamed the same exact thing in the very first KND episode, No P in the Ool. *Numbuh 362 wears a samurai suit in the movie. *The Recommissioning Module was thought to be damaged beyond repair, however Numbuh 86 reveals that it is indeed fully operational ever since Numbuh 274/Chad "betrayed" the Kids Next Door. It was later destroyed, again beyond repair, at the end of this movie by Numbuh 0/Monty himself. However, according to Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it was repaired once again so Father could find out Numbuh 1's whereabouts from his old teammates. *When Numbuh 362 was talking to Numbuh 2 after Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 kissed each other, we see Numbuh 101 as a Senior Citi-zombie chasing a KND operative with a group of hamsters. *When Monty Uno is decommissioned his eyebrows are moved over his eyes, symbolizing how oblivious he is to the world. *Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 kiss for the first and last time in the entire series, proving more so their feelings for each other. However, they were Senior Citi-Zombies at the time. But in the 6 season, it seems to be that they forgot about that, they are still friends. *Numbuh 1 mentioned during the Sector Z scene at the Moonbase that each of Sector V, except Kuki (Numbuh 3) have meaning to him: 1) Numbuh 5 was the one who brought him to the KND, so Numbuh 1 is the newest member of Sector V. 2) Numbuh 4 was rescued by Numbuh 1 from bullies at the first day of school. This explains why, in the show's finale (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Numbuh 4 was said to be the one who took Numbuh 1's departure to the GKND the hardest. 3) Numbuh 2 was his best friend since kindergarten. *It is shown that maybe in 19th century, numerous KND operatives go to an assault to the Alamode to get the recipe of the delicious cake but 19th century accidentally triggers an atomic ice cream trap which all of the KND operative become ice and their organization wiped out in two centuries except they hide their remnants in their sacred treehouse so someone can rebuild the KND, and Numbuh 0 is the one who rediscovered it until the 7th age of knd (supposebly it will be the 8th age) is raised by the present KND operatives. *Numbuh 101 states that the recommissioning is damaged because of junior high rebellion in 1999 which is maybe the teens is part of the KND but they have a 1999 rebellion so Numbuh 100 restrict the age of 13 to up so in the age of 13 they are decommissioned instead of 16 to up. *When Numbuh 0 was about to fight, five kids was at the back of him and the shadow are similar to Sector Z's operatives. *The way Grandfather turns everyone into Senior Citi Zombies is similar to how everyone got assimilated in The Grim Adventures of KND, which was ironically enough released one year after Operation Z.E.R.O.. *Vin Moosk, Windsor, and Froggy McDougal were the only ones who didn't appear in this movie, because of the fact that they were introduced before Operation: Z.E.R.O.. *The Moonbase force when it hit the ground was simliar to the force of an atomic bomb. Goofs *The skeleton head on Stickybeard's hat changes various times before Sector V crashes into the Pretzel Storage in the KND Moonbase. *If Cree was chasing Numbuh 2, 3, and 4, then why was she seen when Grandfather turns the Janitor in a Senior Citi-Zombie. *When the hamsters turned into Senior Citi-zombies, Numbuh 3 was transformed by Numbuh 5. However, we did not hear or see a flashing light that happened anytime a victim fell into the spell of Grandfather's effecting power. The same thing happened to Numbuh 86 when she was zombified. *Numbuh 60 has no hair when he is a Senior Citi-Zombie when everyone else do, except the Toiletnator who's hair is covered. *Numbuh 2, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 86 is covered in green slime climbing up from their legs to their head very slowly when everyone else turned into one, immediately after they were touched by a Senior Citi-Zombie or Grandfather. This could be due to the fact that they were not touched on the face when they were being zombified. *If the Delightful Children were Sector Z, how come Sector Z are not adults already? *Even though Numbuh 60 was at the Moonbase, he is back at the Earth Convention Center in less than five minutes. *Professor Triple-Extra Large is found nowhere during the attack at the Museum when he was seen as a statue. *The Proper Patrol is not seen at the Villains Convention Center when they were at the Museum attack. Every villain at the Museum attack arrived there. *When Senior Citi-Zombie Numbuh 3 kisses Numbuh 4, they are the same height, even though Numbuh 4 is shorter. *Although the beginning of the movie implies that the Seventh Age began in the early 20th Century, Monty and Benedict have only seemed to have aged thirty years at most. Category:Movies & Specials Z.E.R.O.